Ein Stück Papier
by whathobertie
Summary: Wie ganz verschiedene Stücke Papier das Leben von Cameron, Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Taub, Kutner, Thirteen, Wilson und House beeinflussen. Post-"Wilson's Heart"-Fic. Gen, Allgemein/Drama/Charakterstudie, Spoiler für 4x16, Prompt: #025 Sting.


**Titel: **Ein Stück Papier  
**Genre:** Allgemein/Drama/Charakterstudie  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Spoiler:** 4x16  
**Zusammenfassung:** Wie ganz verschiedene Stücke Papier das Leben von Cameron, Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Taub, Kutner, Thirteen, Wilson und House beeinflussen. Post-"Wilson's Heart"-Fic.  
**Prompt:** #025 Sting

* * *

Von Zeit zu Zeit kommen die Erinnerungen zurück. Zu lebhaft um sie zu ignorieren, zu schmerzhaft um sie zu tolerieren, zu wichtig um sie zu vergessen. Cameron hat kein Geheimrezept um damit umzugehen, auch nach all den Jahren nicht.

Das Papier ist rau unter ihren Fingern und saugt zu viel Tinte auf. Sie würde solche Details nicht bemerken, wenn es nicht auch irgendwie so eng mit ihrer eigenen Geschichte verbunden wäre. Jeder Totenschein ist eine Herausforderung für sie und es wird nicht einfacher dadurch, dass sie in ihrer neuen Position mehr davon zu bewältigen hat.

_Als keiner es hörte, wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr, dass es okay ist aufzugeben. Er hörte auf sie. Sein letzter Atemzug war friedlich._

Ein kleines Lächeln huscht ihr übers Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran. Aber mit den Erinnerungen kommt auch immer der Gedanke der Schuld. Wäre ihr Leben anders verlaufen, hätte sie ihm nicht gesagt, an was sie damals fest glaubte? Niemand weiß es.

Jeder trägt irgendeine Last. Manche tragen sie besser als andere, manche tragen sie stumm, manchen steht es ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ein blasser Wilson, der nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst ist, rennt an ihr vorbei durch die Notaufnahme. Er bemerkt sie nicht und eilt zu einer Patientin.

Ist Aufgeben das gleiche wie Loslassen? Sie kennt die Antwort immer noch nicht.

* * *

Es ist als müsse sie diese engen Röcke tragen, um sich selbst zurückzuhalten. Sich Schranken auferlegen, in denen sie sich bewegen muss, damit die Welt nicht aus den Fugen gerät. Kein Schritt so lang, wie sie es vielleicht gerne hätte, aber wahrscheinlich ist das auch gut so.

Ihre Absätze hinterlassen einen energischen Trommelwirbel auf dem Gang. Er begleitet die Ansage, dass sie im Anmarsch ist, zieht die Blicke an, die ihr die nötige Genugtuung geben, Respekt verschaffen. Der Klang der Autorität. Die Zwischentöne hört keiner. Einer vielleicht, aber sie glaubt nicht, dass es ihn wirklich kümmert.

Cuddy weiß, dass andere denken, was er ausspricht. Unangemessene Arbeitskleidung nennen sie es wohl hinter ihrem Rücken und machen ihre Witzchen. Aber offene Blusen lenken von emotionaler Verschlossenheit ab, tief ausgeschnittene Tops von dem Fakt, dass es eigentlich nur eine Oberfläche ist, die sie ihnen zeigt.

Sein Büro ist leer und dunkel und sie fragt sich ernsthaft, warum es sie überhaupt noch überrascht. Ohne das Licht anzumachen, durchsucht sie die Stapel von Papier und allerlei unnützen Sachen, die so nur House anhäufen kann, auf seinem Tisch.

Als sie schließlich nicht eine einzige ausgefüllte Quartalsabrechnung findet, kümmert sie sich nicht mehr um die Dinge, die nach unten gefallen sind und lässt sie einfach liegen. Das Schlimme ist, dass es ihn nicht weiter interessieren wird. Die müden Augen, die sie morgen wegen ihm haben wird, vielleicht schon, aber nur solange sie seine Neugier aufrecht erhalten.

Sie hat so viel aufgeben müssen um hier zu sein, wo sie jetzt ist. Und manchmal wünschte sie, sie hätte es nicht getan. Nicht alles war es wert gewisse Dinge nicht zu haben, sie vielleicht nie zu haben.

Ihr Blick fällt auf eine kleine, gelbe Post-It-Notiz, die an seinem Bildschirm haftet. _'Dinge, die nerven'_. Ihr Name steht dreimal unter der hastig unterstrichenen Überschrift. Dicht gefolgt von Quartalsabrechnungen, kaltem Kaffee und Schuldgefühlen.

Irgendwie tut es weh, auch wenn sie es sich selbst gegenüber nicht zugeben will.

Sie bereitet sich innerlich auf die schlaflose Nacht vor, die sie jetzt wegen ihm haben wird. Und morgen wird sie wieder an ihren gewohnten Platz zurückkehren. Und keiner wird wissen, dass es heute überhaupt gegeben hat.

* * *

Foremans Wände sind frei von jeglichen Bildern und Erinnerungen. Sein Nachttisch leer, abgesehen von der wahllosen Krankenakte, die ihm irgendwie bis in sein Schlafzimmer gefolgt ist. Er hat nur ein einziges Bild in seiner Geldbörse, und es ist nicht irgendjemand, sondern irgendwo. Mit müden Augen starrt er es an, während er auf dem Bett sitzt.

"Du warst seit acht Jahren nicht mehr zu Hause", hört er die Worte seines Vaters immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf.

Er wäre nach Hause gekommen, wenn er gewusst hätte, wo _zu Hause_ ist. Wenn er es jetzt wüsste, er würde hingehen. Aber es ist ein Platz, dessen Ort er nicht kennt. Alles was er hat, ist dieses Bild und ein Gefühl. Von beiden weiß er nicht, wo sie hingehören.

"Sie weiß nur manchmal wer ich bin", ist seine Ausrede, seine Flucht vor dem, was sein Vater _zu Hause_ nennt.

"Manchmal ist wichtig", erwidert dieser weise, doch weise Worte sind manchmal genauso bedeutungsschwer wie leer.

Er legt das ausgeblichene Bild mit den Eselsohren beiseite, das er vor Jahren aus einer Zeitung ausgeschnitten hatte, weil es ihm etwas sagte für das es keine Worte gibt. Dann lässt er seinen Oberkörper nach unten sinken und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er beobachtet wie der Deckenventilator träge seine Runden dreht.

* * *

Cameron hat die kleine Holzkiste wieder auf den Küchentisch gestellt bevor sie zur Frühschicht gegangen ist und Chase wünscht sich ein weiteres Mal sie würde es einfach gut sein lassen. Er hat ihr nie gesagt, dass es Angst ist, die ihn eigentlich davon abhält die Kiste zu öffnen, aber er ist sich sicher, dass sie es inzwischen selbst herausgefunden hat. Und sie weiß, wie sehr es ihn quält.

_'Robert'_ steht in kleinen, sauberen Buchstaben in einer der Ecken geschrieben, ein Aufkleber mit dem Bild eines traumhaften Strandes irgendwo in Australien in der anderen.

Chase erinnert sich, wie er die kleine Kiste so fest umklammert hielt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden und seine Hände schmerzten, als er von der Beerdigung in Australien zurück nach New York flog. Bedeutungsvoll lag sie damals auf seinem Schoß und trotzdem hatte er sie bis heute nicht geöffnet.

Er stellt seine Kaffeetasse neben der Kiste auf dem Tisch ab. Seine Finger fahren über die glatte Oberfläche und bewegen sich schließlich wie von selbst zu den kleinen Verschlüssen rechts und links. Mit nur ein wenig Kraftanstrengung springen sie auf und lassen eine Spalt Licht und Luft ins Innere.

Ein Potpourri an Erinnerungen: Fotos aus Kindertagen—unbeschwert und glücklich, selbstgemalte Bilder mit lachenden Sonnen und kitschig perfekten Familien, sorgfältig geöffnete Briefe, die Chase geschrieben hatte und von denen er dachte, dass er sie nie gelesen hat. Und ganz unten ein kleiner Zettel, datiert kurz vor seinem Tod.

_'Ich habe dich immer geliebt und es tut mir Leid, dass alles so gelaufen ist. Gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld.'_

Chase wünschte, er hätte die verzweifelte Hoffnung in der Stimme seines Vaters damals bemerkt, als er ihn fragte, ob er demnächst nach Hause käme. Bevor er in die Dunkelheit davon fuhr und niemals wiederkam.

* * *

Immer wenn er spät nach Hause kommt, plagt ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es gab nun noch mehr solcher Tage, seitdem er den Job bei House angenommen hatte.

Drinnen brennt kein Licht, aber als die Außenlampe die Nacht ein wenig erhellt, fällt sein Blick zuerst auf den Briefkasten, aus dem die Morgenzeitung immer noch herausragt. Er schließt ihn auf und holt die Zeitung, sowie zwei Briefe heraus, bevor er leise das Haus betritt.

Die Post immer noch in der Hand, schleicht er lautlos in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Die Tür steht offen und er lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen, während er sie im Schlaf beobachtet. Das Mondlicht zaubert einen engelsgleichen Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.

Taub läuft in die Küche, immer noch auf die Geräusche, die seine Schuhe auf dem Parkettboden machen, bedacht, und lässt die inzwischen veraltete Zeitung in den Mülleimer fallen. Er öffnet den ersten Brief und stöhnt—eine viel zu hohe Rechnung. Er öffnete den zweiten Brief und erstarrt.

Er lächelte sich selbst süffisant von dem Foto entgegen, die blonde Krankenschwester in seinem Arm, während sie ein Restaurant verlassen.

Das Blut pumpt laut in seinen Ohren. Er hat alles getan, was sie von ihm wollten, hat seine erfolgreiche Praxis aufgegeben, die Vereinbarung unterschrieben, die es ihm verbot wieder eine neue zu eröffnen und hat sich nach einem anderen Job umgesehen. Es gab keinen Grund dazu. Aber die Menschen sind schlecht. Er nicht ausgenommen.

Aufgebracht reißt er das Foto in kleine Einzelteile und lässt es in irgendeiner Seitentasche seines Aktenkoffers verschwinden. Verdammte Bastarde.

Das Herz schlägt ihm aufgeregt bis zum Hals und er kehrt ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Sie seufzt leise im Schlaf, als er sich neben sie aufs Bett setzt und ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streicht.

Ihre Augenlider öffnen sich langsam und mit so viel Müdigkeit, dass er es bereut sie geweckt zu haben. "Ich bin zu Hause geblieben", murmelt sie. "Ich glaube, ich bin krank."

"Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?"

"Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

Er gibt ihr einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Stirn und nickt, während ein unsicheres Lächeln seine Lippen umspielt.

* * *

Das kleine Licht des Anrufbeantworters blinkt, als er nach Hause kommt. Er sieht es schon bevor er überhaupt das Licht angemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich weil es so ein seltener Anblick ist.

Fast schon gespannt reißt Kutner einen Zettel von dem Block ab, der neben dem Telefon liegt und nimmt einen Stift zur Hand. Nur im Falle, dass es etwas Wichtiges zum Aufschreiben gibt. Erwartungsvoll drückt er auf die Abspieltaste.

Erst der Signalton und dann mehrere Sekunden Rauschen. Kutner macht ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, das keiner sieht und will gerade wieder auf die Stopptaste drücken, als eine Kinderstimme aus den Lautsprechern tönt.

"Hallo?", fragt sie unsicher. "Hier ist Sam. Sam Cole. Ich hoffe, das ist die richtige Nummer. Ich habe sie auf einem Zettel in der Küche gefunden."

Kutner hält den Atem an, während kurzzeitig wieder das Rauschen einsetzt.

"Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir in den Zoo gehen. Das ist jetzt schon eine Weile her. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob wir das noch machen, oder ob du nicht mehr willst?"

Das plötzliche Geräusch des aufgelegten Hörers, das die Nachricht abrupt beendet, bleibt Kutner ein paar Minuten lang in den Ohren. Der Zettel vor ihm ist immer noch leer.

* * *

Sie schaut sich ein weiteres Mal unsicher um. Keiner scheint sie zu bemerken und trotzdem fühlt sie sich unangenehm beobachtet und wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Die ganze Zeit, so als kennen sie alle ihr Geheimnis, das schon lange keines mehr ist.

Ein älterer Mann ein paar Meter weiter ist vertieft in ein schweres Geschichtsbuch mit Lederumschlag, ein junger Mitarbeiter mit Kopfhörern ordnet Bücher in ein Regal ein und summt bittersüße Melodien leise vor sich hin.

Sie sieht wieder zurück auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand, wie ihre zerbrechlichen und fast schon pergamentartigen Finger ihn umklammern. Dann nimmt sie eines der Bücher aus dem Regal vor sich und blättert langsam durch die Seiten. Nur flüchtig liest sie das ein oder andere. Sie kennt es ohnehin schon.

Ein letztes Mal überprüft sie ihre Umgebung und lässt den Zettel mit dem schmerzhaften Wort _'positiv'_ schließlich zwischen zwei Seiten des Buches verschwinden. Sie schlägt es zu und stellt es zurück in das Regal, den Titel nach vorne gerichtet—_'A Lifetime of Secrets'_.

Ein erleichterter Atemzug verlässt ihre Kehle. _'Ich habe Angst'_, hat sie vorher auf die Rückseite ihres Geheimnisses geschrieben. Sie hofft jemand findet es und macht etwas daraus, das sie nicht kann.

* * *

Was soll er jetzt nur damit machen? Einrahmen? Verbrennen? Für immer und ewig mit sich herumtragen?

_'Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht hier bin. Bin losgefahren, um House abzuholen. In Liebe, A.'_

Das verhängnisvollste, unbedeutendste Stück Papier seines Lebens.

Am Ende findet es seinen Weg zurück unter ihr Kissen, wo es erst mal bleiben wird. Bis Wilson etwas anderes einfällt.

* * *

Er liegt ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, nackt, die Decke unter ihm, das Kissen nicht da, wo sein Kopf ist. Er wünscht das Fenster wäre geöffnet und ein Windhauch würde seinen Körper streifen. Dann hätte das hier wenigstens noch irgendetwas Würdiges. So ist es einfach nur passend.

Ein einzelner 5-Dollar-Schein, den sie anscheinend vergessen hat, liegt irgendwo auf seinem Bauch. House nimmt ihn und hält ihn mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.

Good ol' Abe. Er blickt ihm selbstgefällig entgegen, so als wüsste er alles und House rein gar nichts. Und irgendwie sieht er auch an ihm vorbei, so als ob er es nicht wert wäre. House lässt den Geldschein los und langsam segelt dieser nach unten auf seine Brust.

Er greift nach dem zerknitterten Blatt Papier auf dem Nachttisch und lässt seine Augen über die Buchstaben ganz oben wandern—_'Quartalsabrechnung'_. Statt Zahlen taucht das Wort _'Wilson'_ viel zu oft auf. Cuddy wird ihn hassen.

Er knüllt das Papier zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen und wirft ihn quer durchs Zimmer. Das Geräusch der Landung entgeht ihm. Muss der Bourbon von vorhin sein.

Das Handy ist zum Glück nicht weit weg und die Kurzwahl gerade noch zu bewältigen im Rahmen postkoitaler Unzufriedenheit. Es kommt keine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, aber genug an Geräuschen um zu realisieren, dass er dran ist.

"Hast du was vor?", fragt House träge.

"Schlafen", antwortet Wilson mit müder Stimme.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Nacht."

Das Handy klappt fast wie von alleine zu und landet zurück auf dem Nachttisch. House nimmt die Dollarnote wieder von seiner Brust und liefert sich ein weiteres Duell der starren Blicke mit Lincoln.

"Gib doch zu, dass du nur hören wolltest, ob er okay ist."

"Halt die Klappe, Abe."


End file.
